Mamoru and the war au
by Silvain Star
Summary: Mamoru is drafted after he and Usagi move to america. He gets hurt badly. Will he survive? Read and find out. Don't forget to review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Or anything else that important. So don't sue me.

A/N: This is my second Sailor Moon fanfic. The chapters are supposed to be kind of short, in case you were wondering.

Chapter 1

Drafted and Deployed

"What the heck? What is this?" Mamoru said, getting the mail.

"It appears you're being drafted. And now do you see why I didn't want to move to America?" I said. My name is Usagi Tsukino. I am 18, with blond hair and blue eyes. Mamoru (Mamoru Chiba) is 21 with black hair and deep blue eyes. But enough about us, on with the story.

"Yes, now I get it. But I can't get around it. I'll just have to go," Mamoru replied.

"Oh, Mamoru, silly. There are ways of getting around it. We can move back to Tokyo," I suggested.

"I deploy tomorrow. Wouldn't work," he replied.

"We could… I know! We could just ignore it, I mean, if you don't go…" I said.

"I get in deep trouble with the law. You realize that could mean jail time, right?" Mamoru finished.

"That's better than you getting killed in some war, though," I said.

"Years of jail time is _better_?" Mamoru said. "I'd rather be dead than living without you that long."

"Aww…" the Sailor Scouts chorused from the doorway.


	2. off to war the attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Or anything else that important. So don't sue me.

Chapter 2

Off to War!

The next day, Mamoru headed to the Naval Base, to go out to sea.

"Goodbye- for now. I love you, Usagi, and I will miss you every day. I'll see you soon, I hope," Mamoru said.

"Aw, young love. Get on the boat, recruit. We don't have time for weaklings. Move it!" the navy commander said.

"Goodbye!" Mamoru called, waving as he boarded the boat. I waved back, a tear in my eye, afraid I'd never see him again, a thought that could have been the truth. A month and a half later, Mamoru's ship was attacked. I was watching the news.

"Just in… the ship U. S. S. Kennedy has been attacked. So far, there are five deaths, names yet to be released, four people in comas, names also yet to be released, and ten severe injuries, whose names are also yet to be released. And now for weather, with Cloudi Skiys…" the news anchor said.

_That's Mamoru's ship! I hope he's alright._ I thought, all along getting a very bad feeling about the attack.


	3. is he alright

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Or anything else that important. So don't sue me.

Chapter 3

Is He Alright?

The next day, I got a call.

"Ma'am, are you Usagi Tsukino?" the man on the other end said.

"yes. Oh, god. Is it Mamoru? Is he ok? He's alive, right? Oh, please don't tell me my dear Mamoru is dead. He can't be," I said, worried beyond worrying.

"Don't worry ma'am. He's alive, but he might not make it. We're shipping him and the other injured home on a medical ship."

"What do you mean, he might not make it?" I asked, even more worried.

"He's badly injured, and in a coma. He isn't doing so well."

"N-no…" I said. "Not Mamoru… He has to live…"

"Ma'am, there is a chance he'll survive. Though it may be a slim one, I've seen it happen before, and all it took was prayer and the miracles of medicine. I have other people to call. I'll pray for Mamoru. He and I met once, you know. Just before the ship left. He's a good man, I could tell in an instant. Good-bye, and don't worry too much."

As I hung up the phone, the tears just flowed like a river. I couldn't stop them, no matter how hard I tried. 'He might not make it'. Those words stuck in my mind. _Why? Why Mamoru? It's just not fair. _I sobbed, sniffled, and stuck a tape in the VCR. It was one of when I was sixteen. Two years after I met Mamoru. We were at Minako's birthday party. Rei was videotaping it. Those were wonderful times. Now, Mamoru isn't even here to comfort me when I need it most. I miss him, and I'm afraid he'll never be here again.

A/N: Longest chapter yet, I believe. Read and Review, people. I have to have reviews (no flames, please).


End file.
